1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas light holders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas light holding bracket which includes a slot for receiving a Christmas light string and which further includes a locking sleeve to fixedly secure the string to the bracket once it has been positioned within the slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of frame structures and brackets for holding Christmas light strings is known in the prior art. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,653, which issued to M. Kovacs on Nov. 2, 1982. The Kovacs light holding structure essentially comprises an adjustable four sided frame assembled of a plurality of channel members and having notched flanges running along opposite sides thereof for holding tinsel foil wrapping. Additionally, an inner side flange is provided with slotted apertures for holding Christmas light bulbs. While the Kovacs light frame is functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that it is of a substantially complex design requiring special manufacturing techniques, and is further substantially large and cumbersome to use. Due to its large size, the Kovacs light frame would normally be quite visible, which is most likely the reason that the inventor included slots for receiving tinsel foil wrapping, and further, this light frame assembly would have to be removed from its supporting structure after the Christmas season due to such high visibility. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved Christmas light holding frames and brackets which could be easily and inexpensively manufactured and which would be small enough to remain attached to a static structure on a continual all year basis due to low visibility features. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.